You Don't Know Me
by Lanku
Summary: I suck at summaries. Daikeru. shonen ai. Daisuke thinks about himself... and someone else. Dai's POV. Please RR oneshot


Title: You Don't Know Me

Disclaimer: Don't own them, if I did I'd make them all gay,

and I wouldn't be writing fan fiction for them in the first

place.

Warning: Shonen ai (male/male relationships), cursing, and a

sorry attempt at angst. do you not like it? I would advise

you not read it, k?

You don't know me. Not really anyway.

You only see this mask. Never through it. Did it ever occur to

you that I might not be that happy go lucky guy

you see on the outside? Did it ever occur to you that I might

have a brain the size of a normal person's? Of

course not, because you don't know me at all. I don't suppose

it's your fault, after all you have Hikari.

And she's someone who you know better than anyone else. See, you know

each other with an undaunted form of

understanding.

I'm not always happy. No one is. You say that I'm not acting

like myself, but you are wrong. This is who I

am. A human being. A human being with feelings. I feel hate,

anger, pain, jealousy, and... love just like

everyone else. And it hurts, you know, being called 'stupid'

I mean, because I'm not stupid, dammit! What

am I talking about? Of course you, dubbed Mr. Perfect by

everyone, wouldn't understand. You get good

grades and do good in school, but who really cares? Just

because I don't bother to do my school work

doesn't mean I don't understand the work, and the only reason

I can't answer the teachers in school

correctly is because I'm too busy dreaming of yo... of stuff.

You don't know me at all.

You think I'm easy to read, don't you? Well I'm not. You

don't know how much it hurts to be laughed at?

And by people who are supposed to be my friends.

Hmm... friends. What a stupid word. I looked it up in the

dictionary once, not because I didn't know what it meant, or

what I thought it meant anyway, but because I

was curious as to what they thought it meant. It said, 'A

person whom one knows, likes, and trusts.' Am I

your friend, Takeru?

Takeru.

You have a beautiful name, you know. It's like... it's

something that can't be explained, really. Not a mystery,

but it's beautiful, non the less. I'm getting into dangerous

territory with my mind wandering this far into my

head, but who gives a damn? Not me, and certainly not you...

you don't care about me, anyway. At least not

in the way I want you to. But right now let me think about

you. You are... well it's hard to describe you.

Beautiful and handsome... those words do you no justice. Even

angels could only hope to be as (for lack of

a better word) beautiful as you. Not only that but your the

kindest person I know, which shocks me because

I never though that I'd ever meet anyone who was both kind

and good looking (once again for lack of a

better word.)

Let me take this moment to prove to you how much I know

you(and that you are the only one who doesn't

know... well namely: me.) You like to laugh and be happy

almost as much as you like to see the other people

around you happy. There is this underlying sadness under all

your happiness, though, and I think it has to

do with your parent's divorce. I mean, you barely got to see

you father and brother. Another reason is

because you are forced to do things that make others unhappy.

Anyway, your best friend is Hikari and

you'd like to be my friend even though I won't let you for

fear that I accidentally blurt out my feeling for you.

Your brother is gay and I think you are, too (though I'd never

ask.) Your are the keeper of hope, which is

ironic, since I was hoping that you'd love me too. Did I just

say that? Gods, that sounded stupid...

You. You definitely don't know me. You think I'm jealous of

you. Why would I be jealous of your

relationship with Hikari, I know that you're only friends

anyway. Besides, didn't you know I was gay? I mean

it's not that hard to guess. Tai guessed. Ken guessed. Hell,

even your mom guessed! No. It's not you I'm

jealous of, it's Hikari. Stupid, huh? I know you're only

friends, but I think that it's the... closeness between

the two of you that gets on my nerves. I hate her sometimes.

Hikari, I mean. Don't ask me why I corrected

myself; I just like to do that... any way back to killing

Hikari. Every touch, even accidentally gets on my

nerves. You're leading her on, you know. Not that it's any of

my business what you do.

See, I get these things called the 'jitters' or 'stomach

butterflies (though the idea of having living insects

inside my stomach is really disgusting.)' when ever I'm

around you. There are days when I'm ashamed of

being in love with you, like today for one. I don't know why

I punched you (but it was a damn good punch,

and will most likely leave a huge bruise), well actually I

do. Stupid as it is, I punched you because I love

you, and i didn't want you to know. What did Ken call my

heart? Oh, yes, a castle. Like those old ones

where they have trick doors and traps that no one knows

about, not even the one who lives there(that

would be me.) I think it sounds kind of dumb, even if it is a

good metaphor. I guess what he was saying was

that I was really complicated to figure out, like those 5,000

piece puzzles, it takes a lot of time and

concentration to figure out the puzzle, but it isn't

impossible. It amazes me that you didn't just give up trying

to figure me out. I must be as hard to figure out as girls

are. That's a scary thought.

There you are again, in front of me. I knew it wasn't smart

to hide in the gym. It's too late too run now

anyway. You're too close for my mental and physical comfort,

You're practically sitting on me, not that I

mind, just don't blame me if I punch you again. Speaking of

which, the skin around your eye has turned a

pretty blue color. Blue like your eyes. Bruise blue eyes.

Hmm... weird. Dammit don't look at me like that, like

you're afraid of me. I hate the hurt in your eyes, and the

fact that I caused it. Wait a second... when did your

arms get around my neck? Why are you making me look into

those eyes? 'Daisuke…' How can you make

something so simple sound so... different? 'I'm sorry.' That

I was not expecting. 'I want to know you so much.

I want to... love you and hold you. I want to be with you.'

That's so like him, trying to play down that punch

like it was no...

Wait.

What?

'Huh?' Oh god, that was stupid...

'I'm sorry. I never meant to care like this...' Yes I got

that already. You look cute like that, with your face so

red I mean, though I suppose my face is worse. 'Do you want

me to leave you alone?'

No I don't want to be alone anymore. 'No,' you smile, then

before I can make a coherent thought, our lips are

touching. It's not a kiss; it's the stairway to heaven, who

would have thought that your lips were so soft.

Well I would, but that's beside the point. Now I know what

you are, I should have known it all along, you

are a seraph. My seraph, to be exact.

The kiss ends and I'm here again. Except now I'm here with

you. I'm not alone anymore, and really, I never

was. God, why was I so stupid? I should have known it all

along. Maybe I was too caught up in my own

feelings to notice it before, but I know now.

You do know me, after all.

A/N: Well I didn't get to update the other story today so I

decided to post this instead. I even turned this in to my

teacher(minus the cursing.) And got a D for inappropriate

material rolls eyes Then parents and other teachers got

involved, needless to say I got an A.

Lanku


End file.
